


Intellectual

by silentcherry



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aoiha - Freeform, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, Japanese Character(s), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcherry/pseuds/silentcherry
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 10





	Intellectual

Honey blond. Horn rimmed glasses. Tank top and a pencil skirt, both so tight they showed off his every curve, every single line. Stockings. And elegant dark heels. Even on his days off Kouyou remained stylish and well-dressed. Poised, elegant, relaxed but sharp. This was how Kouyou had dressed himself on his day off. And that was how Yuu liked him.

Returning from a work meeting, Yuu loosened his tie, eyed him, reading in his armchair with the bedroom door open. Not for a second was he able to take his eyes off the honey blond. Not when he was dressed like that. Not when he appeared as intellectual, so sharp and elegant. Not when he looked so hot as he did.

Setting aside his briefcase Yuu, almost reluctantly walked into the kitchen, out of view of such a beauty, in order to grab a beer from the fridge. Carefully he opened the door, picked up a can, and closed the door before taking a long drink. He drank quietly, careful to not disturb the blond's reading. Kouyou was definitely focused on reading whatever book it was he'd had. Not once did he look up or acknowledge Yuu's presence. He'd grown so used to the raven's presence, especially after having moved in together. Still, Yuu remained full of surprises.

Yuu took another gulp, feeling better refreshed after being out in the sweltering city heat of a summer's day. He decided to go ahead, leaving his beer on the dining table, and see what his lover was up to.

Eyes still on paper, Kouyou finally addressed him, "You're home. How was the meeting?"

"Oh, fine." Yuu crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame, "Typical business as usual." While it was typical, the meeting dragged on for sometime. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was that they had gone over every detail twice. Maybe it was what awaited him at home. But now he was home, and now he was beginning to see what he was missing while at the office.

"Were there any calls while I was gone?" Yuu watched him reading, already being seduced by how tight and revealing the honey blond's outfit was, by the way he had crossed his legs, and how his slender fingers turned every page.

"No calls." A flat response. Whatever it was that he was reading must have been more interesting than any business he would have to deal with over the phone. Was it more interesting than the interactions with Yuu he had missed out on?

He couldn't wait. He had waited all day to return to this. Yuu sat on the bed opposite him, hoping to grab his attention as he loosened his tie, unbuttoning just a few buttons, just enough to show off his sinewy chest. Kouyou wasn't oblivious to his attempts. He wasn't naive, and knew all the raven's seductive moves. Still, they didn't know go unnoticed.

Yuu watched him, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Another page turned, but finally the blond glanced up for just a moment. Yuu knew he could be suave enough to distract the blond from his reading. But this time Kouyou insisted on continuing his book.

"Aren't you even going to give me a kiss hello?" Kouyou sighed, and quickly finished a paragraph before marking his spot. Finally he had stopped reading. Yuu smirked even more.

"Come here," Yuu said coolly. Standing up, Kouyou carefully stepped toward him. Right away Yuu took Kouyou's hand in his. The simplest gestures always made Kouyou's heart race. Pulling him in closer he insisted again, "Come here," he patted on his lap.

Kouyou obliged, sitting across the raven's lap, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Happy now?" With that Yuu leaned in, stealing a slow, deep kiss. 

"Very."

And quickly Yuu began planting kisses all over the blond's neck, his hands wandering from his shoulders downward, until he rested a hand on top of the blond's thigh. Kouyou could feel himself getting hotter under the raven's touches, starting to get turned on as he happened to feel the bulge that had formed atop the raven's slacks, just under his belt.

Clumsily Kouyou attempted to undo his belt while he still received several kisses on his neck, and now his collarbone. Kouyou let out what was half a sigh and half a gasp, finally managing to pull the leather away from the metal buckle. Using both hands, he began to undo the raven's pants, just as quickly as the raven's mouth that moved all over him now.

"_Mmm_." Kouyou was almost surprised by how hard the raven already was underneath his briefs. He began rubbing his fingers and his palm against it, looking now into the raven's eyes. Yuu looked at him seductively, and Kouyou was indeed seduced, little gasps as the raven began feeling up his inner thigh.

Before his hand traveled too high up his skirt, Kouyou pulled Yuu's erection out, thumbing the tip, fingers surrounding its length. Yuu let out a sigh, eyes locked with his lover, allowing every touch to send pleasure through his body.

"Oh, you love my cock, don't you?" Yuu spoke to him in a low raspy voice. 

"_Yeah_." Kouyou sighed, beginning to move his hand up and down the length faster.

Yuu starting to give into it, tilted his head back, letting out low grunts. He bit his lip, then looked again into Kouyou's eyes as if to tell him he could move on to the next step.

Never once losing his grip, Kouyou lowered himself to kneel in front of Yuu, and began licking and sucking on the head. As his hand moved up and down, he bobbed his head, taking a bit more of Yuu's cock with each movement. He sucked harder now, once in a while slurping with his tongue, then swirling it around the tip as he looked up into the raven's eyes. Yuu gained great satisfaction from watching the blond take his growing erection in his mouth, watching his length disappear past his beautifully pink lips.

Kouyou moaned against the raven's cock as he took more and more, his tongue slipping over every vein, wetting the skin completely. He wouldn't forget about the tip either, and teased the slit with his tongue once again.

Yuu was moaning, biting his lip, hand combing through the honey blond hair. 

"Oh, _fuck_." The raven was beginning to lose control with that wet mass capturing his hardness.

Kouyou took this as a signal to hold off. Slowly he returned to Yuu's lap, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, swapping spit and the precum that he collected in his mouth.

Kouyou unbuttoned his shirt more, massaging his chest, as Yuu began unzipping the blond's skirt, letting it slip down to the floor. He could feel Kouyou's cock hardening through his lace panties.

Gently pushing Yuu back against the mattress, Kouyou straddled him, black lace panties rubbing against Yuu's stiff member. He placed his hands on Yuu's chest for support as he rubbed himself against the raven's member. Yuu's brow furrowed, aching to have his cock plunged between the blond's ass cheeks. He looked up at the blond who smirked back down at him.

Kouyou made sure to go slow, still rubbing himself up and down the length, smearing more milky fluid against the black lace. He took his shirt off, pink nipples protruding, hardening between his own fingers as he pinched them.

Yuu managing to sit up placed his mouth on one nipple teasing it with his tongue, the blond looking down at him through his glasses. The blond took the opportunity to comb his fingers through the raven's long locks, remembering to grind slowly against him.

As Yuu sucked more and more Kouyou took up more speed. His own erection reached the brim of his panties, and he thumbed the head, smearing Yuu's precum on it as well.

Once his panties were wet enough, Kouyou pushed the fabric to the side, his puckered hole now sitting atop the raven's member.

He sat down a bit, the head nudging inside of him, slowly pushing its way inside his ass. Finally Yuu was inside him. Yuu groaned at the sensation, scrunching his face in pleasure, throwing his head back once more. 

Kouyou let out a moan, and began riding the raven's cock. Slowly allowing him to enter his tight hole before letting it out again. Kouyou moved his hips slowly and sensually as he rode atop the raven, his thick muscle rubbing against his lover's walls.

For some time Kouyou rode him slowly, grinding his hips against the raven. Taking his grunts as cues, Kouyou began speeding up gradually, his hips moving faster, his cheeks hitting the raven's hips harder each time.

Soon Yuu couldn't take it any longer. With a grunt he pushed Kouyou onto his back, and forcibly took his cock out of him, precum dripping from both his member and Kouyou's ass. Once again he turned Kouyou so he was now on his knees and Yuu got on his. He pumped his cock with one hand and forced two fingers into Kouyou with the other. Kouyou begged for Yuu's cock, and pushed back against his fingers wanting them to dig further inside him. Yuu curled his fingers only to Kouyou's delight, and released his own member in order to take hold of Kouyou's.

Kouyou gasped at the touch. Yuu began pumping Kouyou's member slowly then gradually quickening to speed. He moved his fingers in and out of him too. Kouyou began moaning louder, moving his hips against the raven's fingers. Eventually the raven removed his fingers, and pressing his body against the blond's he pushed his two fingers inside Kouyou's mouth. Yuu continues pumping the blond's length in his hand, and Kouyou sucked on the raven's fingers, eyes closed and face scrunched in pleasure.

Yuu thumbed the blond's cock, whispered into his ear, "You like that? You like having my hands all over your cock? You're so naughty." Kouyou could only moan in response, his muscles clenching along with the hand massaging his erection.

Yuu took his hands from Kouyou's mouth, and pushed him downward. He let go of the blond's cock and placed both his hands on the blond's hips. He pushed his cock against the blond and entered him all at once.

Kouyou moaned loudly at the sensation of Yuu's thick member, and his own muscles clenching around it. 

"_Fuck_." With that Yuu grabbed onto Kouyou's hips and began quickening the pace at which he slammed inside the blond, his hips smacking against the blond's ass. Kouyou began to moan every now and then while Yuu grunted, slamming his cock deep inside the blond each time.

Faster and faster the raven went, and soon he had the blond losing all sense of boundary. 

"_Fuck me_, oh god," the blond went on and on. "Oh, _fuck me daddy_." There was that word that sent Yuu over the edge. It was the blond's guilty pleasure, claiming his lover as his daddy, giving himself up to him.

Yuu slammed hard and fast against him, sending jolts of both pain and pleasure throughout the blond's body.

Soon the raven began riding out his orgasm, both his and the blond's skin turning red with the contact. 

"Oh, daddy!! _Fuck_!" Kouyou cried out. He didn't even care about his own cock as long as he had Yuu's inside him, as long as Yuu was hitting his sweet spot. Not just hitting, but slamming against it each time. 

Kouyou moaned loudly and uncontrollably as he could feel Yuu's seed being released inside him, still thrusting in his ass. He came too, letting out one final moan of pain and pleasure. 

Yuu moaned, panted now that he could slow down. His cock still pumping cum into the blond's ass. He looked down at the blond's back, now glistening with sweat. How lewd he appeared under him, his body intertwined with his own. 

The blond eventually collapsed with his arms flung over the edge of the bed. Yuu helped turn him on his back again so he could look at his face. Kouyou's blond hair was plastered along his forehead with sweat. His expression still lewd, Yuu bent down until he was lying next to him.

Leaning in closer to him, Yuu placed his fingers under Kouyou's chin to get a better look at him. Gazing over his beautiful face left him speechless. And with that he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
